Beheeyem
/ |dexalola= |dexgalar=278 |evofrom=Elgyem |gen=Generation V |species=Cerebral Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=12 |type=Psychic |metheight=1.0 m |imheight=3'03" |metweight=34.5 kg |imweight=76.1 lbs. |ability=Telepathy Synchronize |dw=Analytic |color=Brown |male=50 |evo= }} Beheeyem (Japanese: オーベム Oobemu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Beheeyem is a tan extraterrestrial Pokémon with an oblong head that features depressions on both sides. It has black, symmetrical lines going down the front of its head. Under the rim of its head, there lay two glowing green eyes with small black pupils. It has a tan "collar" and four dots on its chest of the same color. Beheeyem's arms have three finger-like digits: one red, one green, and one yellow. It has a rim underneath its main body, under which are two small legs. Behavior Beheeyem communicates by flashing its multicolored fingers. It can also change the memories of its opponents, being able to erase or even rewrite them. Evolution Beheeyem is the evolved form of Elgyem as of level 42. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Leon's Beheeyem *Beheeyem (BW135) Trivia Starting in Generation VI, Beheeyem can learn Steel Wing via a TM despite neither being Steel-type or having wings. This was likely a programming oversight (TM51 in Generation V was the Psychic-type Ally Switch and became Steel Wing in Generation VI), but due the fact that it can learn this move in future games), many fans believe it to be a reference to conspiracy theories surrounding Area 51, an American military base in the Nevada desert where the US government is believed to be hiding aliens or alien technology. Bizarrely, it can learn Steel Wing in Generation VIII despite Steel Wing being TM30 and TM51 being Icicle Spear in that generation, which Beheeyem can't learn. Origin Beheeyem is based on an extraterrestrial life-form. Its body structure also resembles a giant hat and trench coat, which are stereotypical clothing for spies and government agents. The level its pre-evolved form, Elgyem, evolves at, Level 42, may reference The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, as the number 42 is stated to be''' '''the meaning of life, the universe, and everything. Its glowing fingers may also reference ET. Its fingers are also similar to the faces of the aliens that appear in the 'War Of Worlds' movie. Its PokéDex entries also suggest references to the Roswell incident and Area 51. Its -type could reference how some aliens in various media are able to use telekinesis to battle or abduct people. The communication through lights and sound on the colored fingers that they use in the anime could be a possible reference to close encounters of the third kind, where people used lights and beeping sounds to communicate with aliens. Etymology Beheeyem's name is a phonetic spelling of the letters B.E.M, which stands for Bug Eyed Monster, a term some people used for aliens in alien sightings. It may also be derived from "beam." Ōbemu comes from 大 (ō, big) and "beam." Gallery 606Beheeyem BW anime.png 606Beheeyem Dream.png 606Beheeyem Pokémon HOME.png Beheeyem-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon